<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Alex Ship Ever: Pros and Cons by canufeelthemagictonight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606135">Every Alex Ship Ever: Pros and Cons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight'>canufeelthemagictonight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ETNuary, F/M, Happy Alex Day!, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Ship Evaluation, Why Did I Write This?, all Alex ships are good, covers pretty much every major Alex ship that I can think of, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What are the chances...?</i>
</p><p>In which I evaluate all the ships involving Alex Wassabi. Just for the hell of it.</p><p>An Escape the Night thing. Day 28 of ETNuary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Alex Ship Ever: Pros and Cons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 28 is Alex Wassabi. I've already written a LOT of fics for him, so I just decided to give myself a break and do something silly this time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Laurex</strong>
</p><p>Pros:</p>
<ul>
<li>Cute shenaigans straight out of a traditional romance</li>
<li>A good chunk of Alex’s character development happens because of it</li>
<li>It’s canon, for crying out loud!</li>
</ul><p>Cons:</p>
<ul>
<li>Only got one and three-quarter episodes of actually being a couple</li>
<li>People tend to reduce Lauren’s character just to this ship, which sucks</li>
<li>Not mentioned in s4 (beyond that one DeStorm line) for some reason?!?</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Tanex</strong>
</p><p>Pros:</p>
<ul>
<li>TAT alliance friendship!</li>
<li>That one bridal carry was cute</li>
<li>Just an aesthetically pleasing couple all around</li>
</ul><p>Cons:</p>
<ul>
<li>Bit of an age difference (she’s 19 in s2 and he’s 27)</li>
<li>Seems a bit <em>too</em> aesthetic?</li>
<li>Had a lot less interaction in s4</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Tylex</strong>
</p><p>Pros:</p>
<ul>
<li>Childhood friends (which is a trope in and of itself)</li>
<li>Supported each other throughout all the ups and downs of s2</li>
<li>Alex’s death motivated Tyler to become his braver finale self</li>
</ul><p>Cons:</p>
<ul>
<li>Their relationship could be interpreted as more brotherly</li>
<li>Why didn’t Alex pick Tyler as his partner that one time?</li>
<li>Ships where one dies and one lives are just sad, you guys</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Gabex</strong>
</p><p>Pros:</p>
<ul>
<li>Again, they’re both really hot</li>
<li>The whole scene in the s2 ep 7 challenge was well done</li>
<li>Their personalities contrast really well</li>
</ul><p>Cons:</p>
<ul>
<li>No major interaction in either season, really (except for the s2 ep 7 challenge)</li>
<li>Gabbie had a hand in Lauren’s demise, so</li>
<li>Alex “killed” her? Sorta? If you squint? He also tried to save her though</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>AleStorm</strong>
</p><p>Pros:</p>
<ul>
<li>Good old-fashioned “enemies to lovers” trope</li>
<li>Had an awesome dynamic in s4</li>
<li>DeStorm saved Alex’s life with the whole sacrifice thing</li>
</ul><p>Cons:</p>
<ul>
<li>Not really all that shippable in s2?</li>
<li>The Lauren drama</li>
<li>Could be dismissed as Discount Mele very easily</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Bretlex</strong>
</p><p>Pros:</p>
<ul>
<li>We all know Bretman had eyes for Alex at the start of s4</li>
<li>"I was like Peaches, and he Mario"</li>
<li>They've got quite a few core similarities despite their otherwise different personalities</li>
</ul><p>Cons:</p>
<ul>
<li>Bretman sure did get over Alex super quickly (in spectacular fashion ngl)</li>
<li>And that was <em>before</em> eps 7 and 8 went down</li>
<li>See previous remarks re: one-dead-one-alive ships</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Alekita</strong>
</p><p>Pros:</p>
<ul>
<li>Tsundere Nikita (and other awesome dynamics)</li>
<li>She kinda acted a bit jealous in the confessional when Alex was flirting with the dancers</li>
<li>I feel like it could've gone somewhere if she hadn't left, honestly</li>
</ul><p>Cons:</p>
<ul>
<li>Didn't get enough time</li>
<li>Seriously, Nikita was still in the kinda-like-kinda-not phase when she got magicked away</li>
<li>Also lol, what are the chances that both Nikita <em>and</em> Bretman had things for Alex? Crazy, huh?</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up: Jesse Wellens!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>